The force available at the wheels to move a wheeled machine or vehicle forward may be referred to as rimpull. There may be occasions when it is desirable to derate the wheel rimpull associated with vehicles having independent powertrains. For example, in a wheel loader application, for greater productivity it is desirable to achieve an appropriate hydraulic to rimpull balance.
U.S. Publication. No. 2013/0030664 published on Jan. 31, 2013 (the '664 Publication) discloses a method of redistributing torque from the primary driven wheels to the secondary driven wheels based on a running state of a four-wheel drive vehicle. For example, when a four-wheel drive vehicle is set for two-wheel drive mode for driving only the front wheels and the running state of the vehicle changes (the speed of the vehicle increases) the publication discloses controllably distributing torque to the rear wheels. In one embodiment this is accomplished via an electromagnetic coupling located in a driving force transmission path. This type of system has inherent drawbacks. A system is needed for derating rimpull in machines in which the powertrains are independent of each other.